


[VND]Blind Devotion

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: holy high。乱写的。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

但丁感到在最初的疼痛与不适开始慢慢地褪去后，他像是泡在暖洋洋的温水里，紧绷着的手指蜷缩着松开，在身体里的撞击下随着这并不激烈的动作缓缓地起伏着腰。他的脑子里同样晕乎乎的，一会能看见炽烈的白光，随即又如被他驯服的野兽，蛰伏了起来，随即染上了水的光晕。

他的喉咙里赫赫出声，发出带着愉悦与舒适的呻吟声，在高亢与低沉之间起起落落。他借势抱住了维吉尔的肩膀，沿着手臂虬髯的肌肉以一种漫不经心的姿态攀上了他的后背，隔着粗硬的布料来回摩挲。惊人的热度从兄长的身体里传出来，他嗬嗬地笑了，引地插在体内的阴茎又故意往他的前列腺上撞了几下，他的声音变了调，同样还有哥哥略带不满的眼神。维吉尔像是在指责一个不肯专心的孩子，可是挑起兄长的怒火和情欲同样是独属于但丁的乐趣。他的手指勾着维吉尔的发尾，时不时地凑上前与哥哥接吻、轻咬舌尖，交换唾液。但丁微微地向后仰去，而维吉尔同样沿着他舒展的躯体缠了上来。

维吉尔则很少会这么顾及他的感受，他们之间的情事向来激烈，有时候他甚至会气呼呼地抱怨维吉尔为什么在床上都要争个胜负，他的兄长未免太无趣了些。可是维吉尔并不怎么理会他的话，他只会身体力行地让弟弟的力气都用来叫床，最后缴械投降，唉声求饶。在但丁几乎刻意的纵容下，维吉尔无师自通的就是得寸进尺。于是他现在把着但丁的腰，沿着肌肉紧实的腰线向上摩挲，但丁难耐地喘息着，直到维吉尔粗糙的手掌又一次来到他的胸膛。胸肉上的指印还未散去，又新添了几处牙印。但丁无奈地想，这对父子的喜好简直如出一辙，而维吉尔已经将破皮红肿的乳首卷进了嘴里。他倒吸一口气，如被抽去力气般身体发软，而胸膛上传来一波又一波的快感，又痛又麻，而兄长的手指还犹如未觉般不停地捏弄着绵软的胸肉。维吉尔故意用尖锐的犬牙去刮蹭着肿胀的乳珠，但丁不由自主地弯起了膝盖，绞紧后穴，将阴茎含得滋滋作响。

他实在是被操得有些发昏了，好听的情话不过心般从那张湿润的嘴唇里断断续续地往外冒。尽管他已经在情事中表现出了足够的淫荡来取悦在他身上肆意妄为的兄长，然而维吉尔却偏偏并不吃这套，他是一个足够老练，狡猾凶狠且贪得无厌的猎人，他只信任自己，而非猎物的花言巧语。于是他拨弄着饱满丰腴的胸肉，任由艳红的乳首在他的掌心摩擦滚动，他听见但丁胡乱的呻吟声里透露出的渴求与欢悦，

尼禄快回来了。

但丁失神地看着维吉尔，带着气音的每个字都钻进了他的耳蜗里，可是他的脑子随着身体反复倒腾了好几遍才反应出了这句话的意思。

维吉尔抬起他的膝弯，指茧滑过湿漉漉的大腿内侧，在淹没进后穴的地方，还有被用力掐出来的青紫指痕。他的手指在含着性器的后穴褶皱处打着转，感受着滚烫而紧致的痉挛。但丁含糊着想要同以往一样敷衍过去，起身去亲吻维吉尔的嘴角，却被兄长抓了个现行。

伴侣和孩子隐秘的关系就在他的眼皮底下，维吉尔什么都知道，弟弟的小花招对他没有任何作用。尼禄终于回家了，他听见了房间里的声音，像是个无意撞破父母做爱的小孩，被抛弃了似的站在门口。“进来，尼禄。”维吉尔喊着幼崽的名字。不用回头就听见了房门被推开的声音。尼禄进入房间的那一刻他就后悔了，他看见但丁躺在父亲的身下，而维吉尔正熟稔地抚摸着他的脖子，他的肩膀，他的胸膛。他看见父亲的性器正在他的叔叔，或者说是他母亲的腿间进出，带出阵阵水声。他听见但丁的声音，含着痛苦的愉悦声就像是勾住他的鱼饵，尼禄明明知道这是个陷阱，但还是被眼前的场景蛊惑住了，他站在父亲的面前，带着显而易见的羞赧、懊恼以及愤怒。他的质问声还来不及吐出口，就看见维吉尔从但丁的身体里抽离，接着拍了拍弟弟的脸。示意尼禄坐在床边。

尼禄的手脚都僵住了。他看着父亲将但丁抱起，放在自己身上。

维吉尔模仿着人类的行为——向自己的孩子分享作为父亲的地位，以及对伴侣的支配权，引着幼崽的手指导着他的成长。尼禄沿着父亲的目光将手指贴在了但丁湿淋淋的背上。随即向下滑到了那个熟悉而隐秘的小口，两根手指刚刚进入，就感到湿热黏腻的精液从后穴里被挤了出来，沾满了手心。尼禄偏头看着但丁，凌乱的银发下是微微发怔的神情，他咬着下嘴唇，对维吉尔荒唐的行为表示出了一种令他哑然的默许。

发现尼禄在看他，但丁从喉腔里挤出来带着笑声的气音，他慵懒而餍足，像是一只被喂饱到皮毛油光水滑的猫咪，又带着几分恶魔的恶劣与戏谑：“想不想试试跟你爸爸一起……嗯、……一起操我？”直白到让尼禄耳朵都在冒烟。

别欺负他。维吉尔贴着但丁的耳边警告。

尼禄的吻恶狠狠地咬在但丁的肩头，他不由分说地分开了但丁的臀瓣，将自己的阴茎插进了湿软泥泞的后穴里。被操开的甬道热情地包裹着再次入侵的熟客，恬不知耻地将他推向更深处。但丁被他撞得差点软了腰，双腿摇晃，还好及时扶住了维吉尔的手臂。可是他的呼吸乱了，哆嗦着叫着维吉尔的名字，听起来还有几分可怜。于是尼禄又变本加厉地用力操了几下，揉起他的胸肉，掐出丘峦，又留下了几道指印。接连的快感让但丁的神志溃散，他的眼前晃动着维吉尔的身影，身后则是另一个滚烫的胸膛。作为父亲的那个恶魔则把手指贴在了他微微凸起的小腹，手掌底下是阴茎的轮廓，他抬眼对着儿子说道：“再往里一点……是这里，你就是在这里长大的。”

“够了……”

“住口！”

两道制止声几乎同时响起，尼禄的确感受到了那道缝隙被前者拓开，吃不下的精液从甬道里流出来，若有似无地吸吮、勾引着他的阴茎往里深入。尼禄狠狠地舔吻着但丁的脖颈，落在肩头的软发扫着他的脸。他看见但丁皱着眉，艰难地喘息着，却还是装作游刃有余的样子，挑衅地看着他们。于是他用维吉尔的精液作为润滑，压着但丁的腰直直地插了进去。但丁的声音仿佛被掐断了，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。那个隐秘的地方已经烙上了父亲的痕迹，而他则正循着父亲的道路，重新将他打开，用自己的精液填满再占有。

维吉尔抓住弟弟的头发，迫使他抬头看向自己。但丁眼神几乎溃散，布满水汽的虹膜里木然地倒映着自己的身影。他低下头，亲吻着他的嘴角，带着温柔的刺痛。维吉尔推着他的肩膀让他彻底地倒在他们儿子的怀里，接着分开他的腿，草草地扩张了几下，就着湿濡的后穴，将自己的性器一并插了进去。

但丁张着嘴，只能发出虚软的气音，维吉尔毫不在意他带着仓皇的咒骂。尼禄也并不好受，原本紧致的甬道因为维吉尔的阴茎变得更窄了，他不得不往外撤出了一些，痛到发昏的但丁却夹紧了后穴。父子俩同时闷哼出声，随即在维吉尔眼神的示意下，尼禄缓慢地抽动了起来。

他听见但丁呢喃着让他们慢一点，他同维吉尔仿佛觉醒了默契，一前一后地操弄了起来。但丁没过多久就染上了哭腔，他的肩膀和脖子都泛着红晕，整个人在他们的夹击间起起伏伏，却始终无法逃开父子俩的掌控。他背靠着尼禄，希望他别向他的爸爸一样，好歹给他一点休息的时间，却不知道自己早就沦为了父子斗争的战利品，于是他最后连骂尼禄跟他的父亲同样是个混蛋的力气都没有了。

“没错，”维吉尔给了但丁一个赞同的眼神，同时抬高了他的脚踝，方便尼禄掰开他的臀肉将阴茎埋地更深，反复地顶弄着敏感的前列腺，而他则在间隙时又操进了湿软的生殖腔。他并不介意自己成为但丁口中的混蛋，甚至可以更混蛋一些，他说，“因为我更喜欢你崩溃的样子。”

无论多少次，我都不会错过你的失态。


	2. Chapter 2

尼禄端着餐盘用脚尖关上房门，慢慢地靠近被卷在被子里的但丁。

他的叔叔还在睡觉，闭着眼睛，抱着枕头，带着点鼾声。他睡得又沉又安稳，完全没有察觉到尼禄已经从他的身边离开了一会，还顺便带着他们的早餐回到了房间。于是尼禄将餐盘放在一边，低下头，撩起他的头发。但丁似乎是察觉到侄子的干扰，呓语般地嘟囔着几声，用脸颊蹭了蹭尼禄的手指，偏过头又找了个舒服的姿势重新睡过去。尼禄蹲在他的床边，视线与他平行。但丁的年龄几乎是他的一倍，同他们第一次见面的时候比，他的叔叔看起来多了些改变。他的头发变得更长，眼角也爬上了细纹，可是他的姿态却更加从容放松，尼禄难以形容那种感觉，就像是舒展开的花瓣，或者是春风吹醒了料峭的枝头寒叶。他会揉着尼禄的脑袋，笑着对他说，我已经老了。而尼禄总是会气恼地拍开他的手，他不喜欢但丁将他当成一个站在身后可以被照顾的孩子。他很清楚但丁是因为什么原因而发生变化的，同时在他心里，他也会将自己与维吉尔暗暗比较，却不得不承认，他的劣势是时间，优势同样是时间。

他的目光太过于热切，但丁在他的注视下慢慢地醒了，可是他还带着困顿，下意识地将尼禄抓到自己的身边。于是尼禄顺着他的力道，滚到了床上，还顺势抱住了他的腰。“唔我的孩子……”刚刚苏醒的但丁还迷迷糊糊的，他把头埋进尼禄的怀里，蹭着他的外衣，含混地问现在是什么时候，他说自己还想再睡一会。尼禄抱着他，赤裸的身体还泛着初醒时的高热，动作间则在床被没有遮掩的地方露出情欲的痕迹。他抚摸着叔叔的圆润的肩膀，在呼吸的起伏下沿着光滑又结实的脊背向下，接着来到湿润泥泞的股缝间。他还来不及清理昨晚维吉尔留在他身体里的精液，此时白色的液体正随着但丁的动作从红肿的缝隙间溢出，沾湿了干透的床单。尼禄的手指轻而易举地就插进了后穴，引得但丁发出了几声不满的喘叫，他实在是太困了，抱怨着维吉尔昨晚折腾了他整整一夜。尼禄亲吻着他的发顶，直直地将手指插进最深处，模仿着性交的动作抽插了起来。

但丁被从困意中捞了起来，他还来不及发出新的抱怨，从唇齿间吐出的呼吸都泛着情欲的热度。他的腰随着尼禄手臂的动作摇晃了起来，在几个来回后，才用腿根夹住了孩子的手，伏在他的身上，刻意用绵软的气音凑近他的耳边，说道：“尼禄，我很饿。”

恶魔是不需要进食的，但是但丁却习惯于人类的生活方式，这在某种程度上也影响到了与他亲近的人。作为从小在人类社会长大的孩子，尼禄自然能够理解并接纳他的喜好。于是他转而亲吻着但丁的嘴角，伸手够到了早已准备好的餐盘，拿到他们的面前。牛奶、面包、煎蛋，还有几根配着罗勒的香肠，简单又营养充足。

他将面包裹起鸡蛋，送到叔叔的嘴边，看着他咬了一口。咀嚼的动作使得但丁的表情生动了起来。但丁的确很饿，他至少已经一天一夜没有进食了，精液和血根本不能算是正常的人类食物。而维吉尔发起疯来的时候，根本不会记得他还有除了情欲以外的其他需求。终于尝到食物滋味的但丁满足地眯起眼睛，碳水和蛋白质在他的口中搅和在一起，又滚进他的食道，填满空虚的胃。他的眼神追着尼禄的手，还想再来一口。

他很快就得到了满足，同时，质地沉硬的性器已经顶在了他的穴口，就着还未清理的体液直挺挺地插进了他的后穴。但丁噎了下，呛咳出声，不适地扭动着腰，尼禄拍着他的后背，给他端来了牛奶，喂到他的嘴边，又小心地舔去了叔叔嘴角流下的奶渍。但丁嘴里还含着食物，发出的呻吟呜呜咽咽的，尼禄每次抽插间，都好心地等着他将食物咽下再一口气撞上敏感的前列腺，接着在他绞紧后穴的时候，再给他喂一口吃的。就仿佛是用食物在对但丁进行一次又一次嘉奖。但丁既无法拒绝自己的早餐，也无法拒绝尼禄的阴茎在他体内的鞭挞。他好不容易又咽下一口，找到空隙，断断续续地求着尼禄慢一点。

随着尼禄“啊——”的一声，但丁顺从地含住了尼禄用叉子插过来的香肠。但丁无奈地看着他，尼禄蓝色的翅膀将他的吃空的餐盘放到了一边，另一半的魔爪则将他的膝盖拉得更开。但丁的嘴被香肠堵住了，后穴同样被撑得满满的，他慢慢地咬着香肠，故意伸出舌头暗示般地舔了一圈肉棍。尼禄察觉到了他刻意的勾引，于是他咬掉了剩下半根，在嘴里嚼了嚼，味道还不错。他将食物咽下，与但丁交换了今天的第一个亲吻。他说：“早上好，但丁。”

“唔……”即使嘴巴重获自由，他能发出的也几乎都是呻吟。昨晚就被使用过度的后穴还没来得及恢复，一大清早又重新受到了侵犯。他感到从肛口处传来的疼痛，以及阴茎碾过前列腺时尖锐的快感。他难受地皱起眉头，轻声叫着尼禄的名字。

尼禄放缓了身下的动作，转而轻缓地抚弄着他的敏感带，不由得心想，但丁这套也只有对着他才会发挥作用，他就不会向维吉尔卖惨求饶，维吉尔不会可怜他，只会变本加厉。但丁稍微回了点力气，即使他的脑子还在嗡嗡作响，胃液开始消化他刚刚吞下的食物，彻夜的疲惫和餍足的饱腹感开始抬头，于是从尾椎和小腹里传来的痛苦和快感变得更加清晰，仿佛沿着他的血管流向全身。尼禄亲吻着他的眉骨和鼻梁，同他一起迎接这个清晨。

他们直接厮混到中午，甚至在床上解决了午餐。但丁含着勺子，心不在焉地对着尼禄说道，你爸爸真的是个混蛋。尼禄暗道不妙，立刻叫停：“我不想听你抱怨他，也不想知道你们上床的细节！”

但丁抬头，“哦？你真的不想知道吗？”他凑近尼禄，笑意盈盈，“你真的没有想过吗？你爸爸把阴茎插进我的身体里？嗯？就像你刚才那样。”他故意逗弄着脸色越来越红的尼禄，看着他气急败坏地把衣服套在他的身上，都没注意到那是维吉尔的外套，要求他立刻起床。

但丁从容地又挖了一大勺草莓酸奶，含进嘴里，看着尼禄终于摔门而出，哈哈大笑。


	3. Chapter 3

尼禄可以指着斯巴达的雕像发誓，他纯粹是出于单纯的好奇才会在深夜三点点开这个人气暴涨的直播间，至于在黄黑学习网站里看见自己亲叔叔的脸，那绝对是另一种惊吓，他差点把电脑屏幕砸个对穿，还好有另外两只手稳住了显示器。可是他是心脏还是跳得厉害，喉咙都被扼住了，不得不咬着手背堵住自己的声音。

镜头里是一个很简单的房间，尼禄记得很清楚，那是事务所的二楼卧室旁边的储物间，他前不久才和但丁一起将这个到处是旧物和灰尘的房间打扫了一遍。白色的墙，惨白的床，只有躺在床上的但丁。他穿着宽松的外套，褪下了半条裤子，蜂腰腿直，修长的手指把弄着自己勃起的阴茎，尼禄匆忙地戴上了耳机，听见从麦克风里传来他带过电流的喘息。但丁半阖着眼，时不时地眺向镜头，观众们似乎被他隔空撩起了火，飞速刷过的留言内容越来越下流。而但丁则熟练地调整着姿势，在床上展示着自己的身体，他熟知自己的优势，又异常地善于利用，于是尼禄感到自己的耳朵越来越热，视线一动不动地盯着但丁自慰的动作。

而沉浸在自己表演里的人自然不知道他的侄子也是今晚的观众之一，他觉得差不多了，于是从枕头底下拿出了早已准备好的玩具。那是一根青紫色的按摩棒，棒身有四指并拢那么粗，几乎是市面上最大的尺寸，并且布满了凸起。尼禄暗自比较着自己的尺寸，他看着但丁捏着按摩棒来到了下身，将一端对准了自己的后穴，神情难耐地看着镜头。观众们完全地被他带动起了情欲，弹幕不停地刷过各种污言秽语，以及催促。但丁荡起笑意，他开始试探性地将按摩棒插进后穴，轻轻转动，早已灌进甬道的润滑液随着他的动作被带出，将臀肉的缝隙浸得湿淋淋的，他随着自己的动作呻吟着，等身体逐渐地适应后又将玩具抽出再推入，往复好几次。尼禄屏住了呼吸，不自觉地咬着手指，他同样沉浸在叔叔放荡色情的表演中，他几乎同那些飞速刷新的留言一样，恨不得替代那根木然无趣的玩具，将自己的阴茎捅进那处温暖紧致的后穴里。

在但丁的动作下，终于将整根按摩棒吃进身体里。他对着镜头，嘴唇嗡动，尼禄没听清他的声音，只是随着一声铃钱落地的电子音，但丁的腰跟着抖动了起来。那是来自观众们的打赏，与此同时，埋进他身体的蓝牙按摩棒会因为这些奖励而开始震动。一开始，铃钱的声音并不多，但丁伏在床上，还能自慰般地抚摸身体的敏感点。他跟着按摩棒的震动晃动着腰。可是观众们如梦初醒般，尼禄还没反应过来时，丁零当啷的落钱声就开始响起，于是按摩棒的震动变得更加激烈，他发出急促的呻吟，手指紧紧地抓住了床单。他瞥了镜头一眼，却似乎给了观众们更多的暗示，于是纷纷按下打赏。按摩棒开始在他的身体里毫无规律地震动起来，而且有愈演愈烈的状态，他像是一个火星，只要给别人一点点撩拨，就能燃起大火，而尼禄觉得他此时已经引火自焚了。因为观众们根本不会考虑到他的感受，只想看到他更多被情欲折磨的姿态。他仿佛能牵引出所有人体内暴虐的因子，而尼禄同样混在人群里，点下了那个按钮。

最后的结果就是，他被一件玩具操得快失神了，后穴湿软，双目失神地倒在床上，镜头尽忠而机械地将他的反应完整地回馈给满意的观众们。尼禄发现，继续付费还能拉近镜头。于是他毫不犹豫地选择了充值。很多观众也同他一样，选择了贴近下半身的小屏幕，那个镜头对准了高潮过后抽搐的后穴，按摩棒还在不停地震动着，观众们好奇着他在不应期中被操弄着的反应。于是红肿的后穴颤抖着绞紧了青紫色的玩具，玩具依旧在震动着，尼禄的耳边甚至能听见机械的声音。他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，比起其他观众的猜测和评价，以及一句句“我想操你”。他当然切实地知道将阴茎插进去的感受，毕竟他亲身经历过这高热而紧致的甬道是如何将他的性器含地啧啧作响，仿佛有流不尽的水。

可是尼禄现在只能对着叔叔的直播给自己手淫，他低声骂了一句脏话，做好打算明天要去事务所找他，再把这个直播间关掉。他握着自己昂扬的阴茎，回忆着上次跟但丁上床的感受，上下撸动着。他感到自己差不多了，于是关掉了小屏幕，回到但丁的房间，差点吓萎。

房间里此时出现了另一个衣冠楚楚的男人，他不顾但丁的挣扎将他横腰压在自己的腿上，坐在床边。镜头看不到他的容貌，而评论和留言仿佛炸开了锅。尼禄赶紧把直播间的音量调到最高，耳机里传来但丁压低了声音断断续续的声音，他似乎有所顾忌，又不敢大声咒骂，于是只能软手软脚地被男人禁锢在腿上。

尼禄暗道不好，恐怕这个直播间不用他去关，明天就要因为血腥暴力而被封了。可是他并没有看见预想中鲜血四溅的模样。那个男人的手掌按在但丁赤裸的臀肉上，接着，啪地一声打了上去。

但丁像是呆住了，四肢僵直，情欲未褪的表情中还带着几分不可置信，接着红晕几乎染上了脖子，那是被气的。他在无数陌生人面前，被另一个男人打了屁股。可是他还来不及咒骂，也来不及关掉直播，接二连三的赏钱打了进来，于是所有的骂声在他的嘴里化成了带着高热的呻吟，以及又一记掌掴。

“抽出来……抽出来、呜……”

但丁恨不得将脸埋进被子里，可是他的腰还牢牢地被维吉尔按住，他的兄长根本不在乎他的感受，只淡淡地瞥了一眼但丁红艳湿润的眼角。又恶意地将埋在他后穴的玩具往外拉了一些，趁着他喘息的间隙里，直接插进了他的身体里。

但丁只剩下了呜咽的哭腔，被玩具玩到敏感高潮的身体几乎经不起撩拨，尤其是维吉尔根本不在乎他的感受，一记又一记巴掌拍在他的臀肉上。观众们从一开始的茫然到惊愕，最后又觉醒了新的意趣，跟着陌生男人的动作，不停地调动着按摩棒的频率。

直到他几乎崩溃前，维吉尔终于好心地关掉了直播。

尼禄一瞬间觉得空荡荡的，他恍惚着站了起来，穿上衣服，直奔事务所。

他直冲冲地走上二楼，推开房门。他的叔叔和父亲此时正在床上滚成一团，但丁浑身上下都湿漉漉的，嫣红的后穴夹着粗硬的性器，被突然闯入的尼禄一惊，应激般地收缩甬道，绞地维吉尔闷哼出声。

维吉尔的虎口圈着弟弟泛红的脖颈，终于舍得回头给儿子一个眼神。又几次猛烈地抽插，从弟弟绵软的身体里退了出去，给同样怒气冲冲的儿子留出个位子。


	4. Chapter 4

维吉尔把但丁从酒馆里搬回房车的时候，尼禄也正好回到车上，他皱着鼻子，空气里弥漫着浓重的酒味，而源头则是醉醺醺的叔叔。

但丁难受地闭着眼睛，抱着双腿蜷在座椅里，尼禄听见他嘴里嚅嗫着含糊而不成调的句子。

“你敢吐我就把你的胃掏出来。”维吉尔冷酷地说着，坐到了他的对面。于是尼禄不得不阻隔在他们中间，替但丁收拾残局，他搓了条热毛巾，扔在叔叔的脸上。又转头问父亲：“他干了什么？”

维吉尔冷笑一声，并未回答。

但丁隔着毛巾捂着脸，又搓了一把。感受到热量将他脸上的酒意带走了些，长长地叹了一口气，说：“我什么都没干。”尼禄并不信他的话，于是他看见维吉尔的脸色更黑了几分，只能先按下了自己的好奇。他逃也似的边下车，边说自己去买点食物。

失去了尼禄在他们之间转圜，沉默就变得格外难以忍受。但丁将毛巾甩到一边，没有说话，因为酒精，他的思路仍不甚清明，他怕自己一说出口，就会气得维吉尔拔刀相向。他不会死，但是会很疼，没有人喜欢疼痛，哪怕他能将疼痛转化为快感，但这更像是一种身体的自卫机能。同时，他感到维吉尔的视线一直凝聚在他的身上，咄咄逼人，这又使得他感到格外地烦躁，从身体的深处慢慢地爬上来。这又仿佛他的座位上好像长出了钉子，使得他坐立不安，神情难耐。他抬眼，想让维吉尔不要再看他了。可当他一接触兄长的目光，今晚的遭遇又令他格外地不自在，于是他感到体内的火在不停地往外冒。他的额头微微地冒出汗，鼻翼也是，同时不自觉地扭动着腰，他终于察觉到哪里不太对劲了。他今天喝得太多了，几乎来者不拒，酒精麻痹了他的精神，他的身体反应也跟着迟钝了起来。不，那也不完全是酒精的问题，而是有人在酒精里加了“料”。他开始回想，是哪里出了问题，可是他的身体却忠实地做出反馈。他感到热流往自己的下半身游去，同时往上撩拨着自己的神经。他的性器已经在腿间隔着裤子鼓出了形状，兄长的目光更令他如坐针毡。

“维吉尔……”他开口就发现自己的声音变了调，带着浓重的情欲，以及说不清道不明的渴求。他差点滚下座位，又立刻支住了身体，他头一次发现衣料摩挲身体的感觉是如此清晰，以至于堪堪擦过，他就觉得自己快要高潮了。

他向维吉尔伸出了手，可是兄长却拒绝了他，无动于衷地说道：“你自己解决。”

但丁惊讶地吸了一口气，诡异的情欲烧灼着他的脑子，他一时分不清这是拒绝，或是来自维吉尔的指示。可是快感却越烧越旺，他来不及顾虑自己的羞耻，就解开了裤子，圈着自己的阴茎撸动起来。

车厢内充斥着但丁的喘息和呻吟，他试图从衣服里挣脱，却顾此失彼。自慰的快感堪堪抚慰他的身体，却同时带起了更深一层的欲望。他卖力地套弄着自己的性器，却发现只是徒劳无用。显然下药的人另有所图，于是他不得不将手指塞进嘴里，舔地水声啧啧。他抬头看了一眼正襟危坐的兄长，只好不甘心地将自己的手指塞进了早已汁水淋淋的后穴。他发出一声又痛又爽的呻吟。甬道被异物入侵后则驯服般地开始吸吮收缩。但丁觉得自己浑身都湿透了，可还是不停地往体内抽送着手指。他的喉咙嗬嗬出声，却发现自己的身体像是被挖去了一块，空落落的，怎么也得不到满足。他抽出手指，茫然又无措地看向哥哥。

他实在是快要被欲望逼疯了，于是他滚到了维吉尔的脚下，看也不看他的神情，用脸磨蹭着他的靴子。接着，在维吉尔的默许下，从脸颊蹭着膝盖。布料粗糙的纹路使得他的身体得到了些浅薄的安慰，他闻到皮革和泥土混合着的味道，以及淡淡的麝香。而维吉尔同样没有拒绝他，于是他壮起了胆子，用牙齿咬住了裤子中间的拉链，将弹在他脸上的性器，一点一点地含进喉咙里。但丁含得太深了，差点干呕，但是喉咙的收缩耸动却更加卖力地讨好起了男人的性器。但丁低垂着眼，压下舌苔根传来的苦涩，用牙齿勾刮着阴茎。

维吉尔叹了口气，手掌按在但丁的头顶，彻底揉乱了他的头发，又迫使弟弟将阴茎吃得更深。

酒精和酸液差点倒灌回但丁的食道里，他呛咳着吐出了阴茎，接着伸出舌头舔弄起来阴囊。

而买了一大盘披萨回到车里的尼禄呆若木鸡地看着他们。

维吉尔扣着但丁的肩膀，将他甩回座位上，同时手掌沿着扇动的肩胛骨，滑到他的腰际，几番揉弄下，弟弟的声音变了调。但丁凑上前去，咬着维吉尔的耳垂，恳切地求着他的哥哥把阴茎插进他的身体里，再狠狠地操几下。

维吉尔没有理睬他，而是唤来了尼禄。他抱住挣扎着的但丁，在他的几乎失声般的质问下，在儿子的如有实质般的视线中，分开了但丁的双腿，露出了殷红的臀隙。

他的手指抽插了几下，但丁就几乎缴械投降。而当尼禄用粗壮的性器慢慢地捅进他的身体时，他只能发出缴械投降的泣音。他扒着维吉尔的后背，将头埋在兄长的颈侧。而尼禄则在他的身上到处撒着火，只要随便碰一下他被开发过的敏感点，就能听见叔叔泣不成声的呻吟和喘息。

等到尼禄将整根阴茎插进他的后穴里的时候，但丁已经高潮了，白色的精液打脏了维吉尔的外套，他的哥哥还是衣冠楚楚地看着他被他们的儿子操到高潮。维吉尔用拇指刮了一点白色的阴茎，送到但丁的嘴边，强迫他张嘴，又夹起了他的舌头，故意翻搅。

疲惫从刚刚得到满足的身体里冒头，可是药效并不会因为仅仅一次高潮而得到缓解。或者说，这具身体在吃到男人的阴茎后，反而因为药力的原因，更加地兴奋了起来。尼禄根本没有理会叔叔的不应期，就抓着他的腰开始自顾自地抽插。

“不……尼禄……”但丁想要向后弓起背，却同时被父子俩抵住了反抗，又落回了维吉尔的怀里。

后穴又一次剧烈地收紧，但丁的腿根被操得痉挛不止。他喘着气，又迎来了一次高潮。尼禄终于从他的身体里褪去，来不及吃下的精液随着他的动作流在沙发上。但丁感到浑身都在痛，他酒醒了不少，更想要休息一会。可是维吉尔根本不在乎他的感受，就着尼禄留下的精液，重新将滚烫粗壮的阴茎捅进了后穴。

但丁发出窒息般的呻吟。从他们交合的部位，高热又烧了起来，药性裹挟着欲望又开始抬头，他累得手指都动不了了，可是后穴却食髓知味般地开始绞弄着侵入的性器。他伏在兄长的身上，随着他的动作而起伏不停。

他听见维吉尔问：“你干了什么？”

“不！……不！再也不去了……啊！”

维吉尔顶着前列腺缓慢地研磨着，故意拖长但丁的快感，手指开始在他的胸前肆虐，搅动起乳尖。

尼禄也加入了战场，亲吻起叔叔的后背，抚弄着他的腰窝。

他们最后得到了但丁精疲力尽的保证。


	5. Chapter 5

维吉尔提着阎魔刀走上楼梯的时候，从房间里隐约传来微弱的喘息，仿佛在他的心脏上挠了一下。走廊的深处是但丁的卧室，他小心地收敛起脚步声。今天的事务所变得有些诡异，熟悉又带着陌生，他暂时还搞不清这里发生变化的原因，只好先往声音传来的地方走去。

他推开门，顿时愣住了。

床上躺着一名男人，声音正是从他的嘴里传来。而维吉尔感到惊讶的是，他的身体被黑色的皮革束带绑住，从脖子上延伸而下的锁链圈住了他的脚踝拉开固定在床柱的两侧，同时，双手被反铐在了身后，使得他看起来像是一只已经无法逃脱陷阱且待宰的羔羊。他似乎察觉到了有人回到了房间，在洁白的床单上挪动着躯体，微微抬头，嘴唇耸动。维吉尔这才发现在他凌乱的银发下，双眼同样被黑色的皮制眼罩所蒙住。

他看起来像是但丁，却又并非是自己的弟弟。床上的但丁看起来更年长一些，时间将他的棱角打磨得更加光滑，身上不再散发着桀骜欲烈的气息，他看起来温和而醇厚，而且还散发着驯服的、情欲的气息。是什么人使得他变成了这个样子，维吉尔踩着这样的疑问，毫不掩饰自己的怒意，他将阎魔刀放在一边，撩起锁链将他拉近自己，端详着但丁的轮廓。

但丁“唔”了一声，在令人不安的沉默中扭动了一下腰，于是维吉尔顺着他的姿势往下看去，发现在被分开的双腿间，被过度使用的后穴还来不及得到复原，红肿的媚肉尚且含着白色的精液，随着他的动作翕合耸动。维吉尔顺势将他压在床上，居高临下地端详着他。但丁的眼前一片黑暗，而眼前的人又不肯发出声音，他努力向上凑近了来人，他感到的是熟悉的气息，又带了一些陌生，于是他谨慎地嗅了嗅维吉尔的味道。“尼禄……？”试探性地发出疑问声，嗓音沙哑，带着还未褪去的情欲。

维吉尔冷笑一声，直接抓起他的脚踝，架在肩膀上。锁链随着他的动作发出响声，但丁察觉到了不对劲，可是却因为身体的束缚无法逃脱维吉尔的掌握。他的身体被折叠起来，膝盖几乎压在胸膛上。并且，灼热的气息正顶着他的后穴。“不……”他还来不及叫停，火热的阴茎已经直挺挺地插进了他的后穴。

“啊、……呜……出去！”但丁喘叫着，被缚住的手臂想要用力挣脱束具，却被男人压住了肩膀。被调教到食髓知味的后穴却开始温驯地吞吐交纳起了侵入的性器，但丁绷紧脚背，他看不见压在身上的男人，插入身体的性器却愈发地触感分明。

他偏着头，假装自己不去看他，甚至开始后悔，早些时候不该答应维吉尔的要求。他当时是怎么说的，“即使蒙上眼睛，我也能知道是你们谁在操我”。接着维吉尔从衣柜最深处的箱子里翻出了早前他给自己准备的玩具，但丁有些骑虎难下，似乎不答应这个幼稚无聊的赌约就是他输了。于是他在维吉尔好整以暇的视线下脱掉了自己的衣服甩在一边，示意维吉尔还在等什么。黑色的皮革勒在但丁的身体上，黑白强烈的对比带来了异常香艳的视觉冲击，至少尼禄是这么觉得的。他的手掌贴着温热的腿根，丰腴的皮肉被勒出了微微凹下的痕迹。他听见被戴上眼罩的但丁咬着下唇的呻吟，带着湿热的吐息喷洒在自己的耳际，带着笑意问道：“尼禄？”

尼禄嗯了一声，手掌在他的后背游走，摩挲着缚具确认所有的搭扣与机关已经准备完毕。他将叔叔翻身放在床上，用枕头垫高了他的腰。尼禄又一次用眼神询问维吉尔真的要这么做吗？可是他的父亲并没有理睬他，而是来到但丁的另一侧，低下头给了他的叔叔一个亲吻。尼禄啧了声，不甘示弱地开始挑逗着但丁的敏感点。维吉尔吻咬着但丁下颚的皮肤，又埋进了弟弟的颈肩。但丁舒服得呻吟出声，显然已经被带起了欲火。直到有根阴茎顶开了紧闭的臀肉，他才吃痛地出声。那里本不是用来承欢的地方，却被调教出了别样的快感，可是依旧紧致非常，特殊的体质使得他每次复原后又被捅开的快感异常清晰。滚动的喉结被另一个人含入口中，但丁的意识开始变得有些溃散，凶狠的阴茎已经撞开了层层推挤的穴肉，顶在前列腺上。但丁吸了口气，听见维吉尔问：“是谁在操你，嗯？”于是但丁绞动后穴，仔细地感受着阴茎的大小尺寸，甚至能感受到怒昂的性器上的脉动。

“尼禄……”

“猜错了。”维吉尔冷酷地说道。并且随着他的话音，阴茎猛烈地鞭挞起了敏感的甬道。但丁咬着牙，连忙纠正自己的答案：“维吉……维吉尔！”

尼禄哼了一声，咬上他的后颈叼起软肉磨着牙，含糊地说道：“又猜错了。”

“嗯啊……慢、……慢点！”但丁忍着快感，他想骂维吉尔在诈他，性器就从他的身体里退了出去，他的快感像是被吊在半空中。他的双手被绑住了，眼睛又看不见，而四双手正在他的身上肆意地撩着火。但丁微微地晃动着脑子，想让自己稍微清醒一点，可是趁他毫无防备的时候，又一根阴茎插了进来，打散了他所有的力气。

“呜……维吉……哥哥……”

“猜对了，嗯。”维吉尔箍着弟弟的腰，往里抽送了几下，满意地听见但丁急促的呻吟声，“没有奖励。”他将但丁送到了尼禄的怀里，又一次分开了他的腿。锁链叮叮当当，伴随着情欲的喘叫。父子俩时不时地交替着操弄着他，或者同时将性器插进他的身体里，还要不停地问，是谁在上你。只是无论回答正确与否，他得到的都是几乎不曾停歇的快感，直到他的身体什么都反馈不出来，而他的回答也变得乱七八糟的，完全顾不上到底是谁压在他的身上。

正如此时，他的下半身咬着陌生男人的性器，他听见滚烫的气息喷在赤裸的皮肤上。他没有办法从声音和气味上来分辨这是尼禄还是维吉尔，又仿佛是这两个人的结合体。但丁突然剧烈地挣扎起来，年轻的维吉尔甚至差点压不住他。他听见但丁哆嗦着嘴唇，颤颤巍巍地抬起上半身，想要确认他的存在，又带着不可置信的虚弱语气：“维吉尔？”

“没错，是我。”

“不……这不可能！”

维吉尔冷笑着说：“为什么不能是我？”他挺身直入，性器粗硬的顶端擦过甬道，又操进了结肠。但丁又痛又爽，软倒在了床铺里，胸膛激烈地起伏。他几乎被折磨到发不出声音了，下身宛如失禁般淌着水。维吉尔同欲望一起不肯放过他，像是要讨回自己的利息，他故意问道：“除了我，还有谁能把你操成这样？”

但丁无言以对，身体忠实地反馈着即将到来的高潮，等维吉尔解开他的眼罩时，失光已久的双目前，是早已泛滥、模糊不清的泪水，沿着红透的眼角滴落。


	6. Chapter 6

晚餐是黄油蛤蜊、法式油封鸭腿、蔬菜浓汤以及肉酱面。菜色很简单，橘色的灯火混着黄昏的光洒在他们的餐桌上，事务所里弥漫着夜晚即将降临前的宁静。尼禄咬开一口蒜香面包塞进嘴里，可是在座的人只是沉默地进食，偶尔有刀叉碰到餐具的声音。他瞥见坐在对面的但丁几次想要开口，却又神色恹恹地闭上嘴，挑食般地搬弄着餐盘里剩下的西蓝花。

他的叔叔不喜欢这种健康的食物，至少尼禄一直以为是这样，在他十次来事务所的九次中，但丁都是用伏特加兑披萨，晚餐后再给自己加一道带着糖精和热量的点心。他看起来有些无聊了，于是开口问道：“今晚留下来吗？”

尼禄当然知道他在问自己，以及在桌子下蹭动自己小腿的脚趾，于是他假装咳了一声，飞快地看了一眼毫无察觉的维吉尔，正襟危坐地回答：“我想早点回去。”又用另一只脚阻止了但丁更加放肆的动作，隐晦地踩在他的脚背上，警告他不要太过分。

然而但丁是不会懂得见好就收的，他向维吉尔建议道：“以前尼禄来的时候都睡客房，我可以把卧室让给你。”他很大方地表示，又挑着眉看向尼禄，“我可以睡沙发。”

“怎么样？”他恳切地向在场的两个人提出了可行的办法。

“我……”

“可以。”维吉尔颔首。

“那就这么说定了。”但丁的心情显然愉快了几分，叉起盘子里剩下的蔬菜送进嘴里，大口地咀嚼了起来。

尼禄没法同时反对他们两个人，只好无奈地答应下来。

而当他躺在客房里，辗转反侧的时候，他听见一声微弱的开门声在他的耳边炸起。他震惊又不可思议地看着走近他的叔叔。他不敢相信，但丁居然真的敢，而且还这么做了。修长的手指抵在尼禄的嘴上，示意他不要做声，接着另一只手解开了自己的松垮的睡意。他坐在尼禄的腿上，咬着年轻人的耳朵轻声说道：“安静一点，你爸爸就在隔壁。”

尼禄压低了声音，质问道：“你也知道！”

“嘘……”可是但丁的不安分的手已经摸上了尼禄的腰，一手向上搂住他的脊背，又一只手则往下将年轻人勃起的性器圈在手里：“嗯，你不也知道吗？”

尼禄愤愤地扯下他的裤子，臀肉的缝隙间已经溢出了水，他用手指草草扩张了几下，就看见但丁自己调整好了姿势，用后穴对准了性器，支着尼禄的肩膀缓缓地往下坐。湿热紧致的甬道包裹起了坚硬的分身，尼禄忍住了一插到底的欲望，他抱紧了但丁的后背，从鼻腔里挤出低沉的闷哼声，额头上青筋暴起，汗水滚落。而但丁同样也不好受，入侵的巨物顶地他的小腹又痛又爽，他咬着自己的手臂，尝到咸涩的味道，又不敢大声地呻吟。他还没有忘记维吉尔就在他们的隔壁，这使得他的精神格外地紧绷，也意外地使得他的身体因为这种悬而未决的危险变得格外地敏感。当尼禄的性器抵着他的前列腺的时候，他就觉得自己快要高潮了。他跌坐在尼禄的怀里，年轻人坚实的胳膊立刻搂住了他的腰，他们两个一同在床上滚了一圈，而就着躺下的姿势，尼禄开始在他的后穴间抽插了起来。

但丁忍着呻吟，只有当自己无法忍耐的时候，才会发出急促的喘息，他用力抓紧了尼禄的手臂，都没意识到自己不小心掐出了指痕。尼禄亲吻着他的额头，低声询问他是不是很难受，但丁吸着鼻子，摇了摇头，于是年轻人与他交换了一个吻。但丁闭上了眼睛，即使他已经同这对父子都上过床，却依旧保持着这种晦暗不明的床伴关系，他们仿佛都知道彼此的存在，却又默契地闭口不谈。而但丁却根本不介意与自己的血亲上床，倒不如说，他是在利用自己的身体，加固同他们之间的亲密关系。他无所谓这是否合乎道德，合乎人伦，毕竟他本身并非道德的产物，而尼禄则更不是。

以前，他们滚在一起的时候，尼禄并不知道但丁是他的叔叔。不过在维吉尔回来之后，真相就被摊在了他的面前。然而谁又能拒绝但丁呢？快感是调和痛苦与激情的蜂蜜，并且血缘是药引，持续成瘾。他的叔叔本来就对他们之间的血缘心知肚明，更心无芥蒂，甚至会在维吉尔的眼下，发出邀请的暗示。于是尼禄低下头，啃咬着但丁的脖颈和肩膀，在锁骨间留下暧昧的齿痕。他根本不在意明天早上维吉尔会不会发现这桩隐秘的情事，或者说尼禄在潜意识里向他的父亲发出挑衅。你还不知道吗？你知道了又打算怎么做？但丁的手指反抓起床单，发出呜咽的闷哼，又转为哭泣般的呻吟，暗哑，又格外地勾人，混合着下半身泛滥又压抑的水声。尼禄掐着他的腰，在他的敏感点上来回地撞击顶弄，引得他的后穴愈发软烂湿热。

他插得太深了，直接顶开了结肠瓣。但丁张着嘴，无声地尖叫，他大口大口地呼吸着，胸膛起伏，腿根痉挛。尼禄套弄着他因为疼痛而疲软的阴茎，同时又整根没入。但丁配合着他的动作扭动着腰，他很热，身体里的阴茎、与尼禄紧贴着的皮肤，他的额头和眼角，都很热，热得他想发疯，想尖叫，想要彻底地屈服于欲望，可是摇摇欲坠的理智又将他拉回到现实。他猛地听见隔壁传来声响，立刻屏住了呼吸，抖着嘴唇看着尼禄。尼禄被绞地差点交代了，却分出一只手掌，贴着但丁被汗水浸湿的脊背上下摩挲，安抚着他僵硬的身体。

“他发现了吗？”尼禄问道。

“不知道……”但丁扯动嘴角，反问道：“你想让他知道吗？”

“这取决于你。”尼禄凝神听了一会，发现隔壁再无动静后，缓慢地抽送着分身。但丁抽着气，情欲慢慢地回拢。尼禄抓着他额前的头发往两边胡乱地梳去，露出他的脸，又对着他说道：“如果你决定好了，我随时都可以。”

“可以什么？”但丁好笑地问道，又起了几分逗弄的心思。

“嗯……一起挨打。”年轻人眉眼有些纠结，“或者一起揍他。”

维吉尔拉开窗帘的时候，但丁还在呼呼大睡，阳光一下子照在他的脸上，他又卷紧了被子，嘟哝着让哥哥别管他，他还想再多睡一会。

维吉尔没有理他，而是扯走了他的被子，让他快点起来。

但丁迷迷糊糊地坐在沙发上，显然还没有彻底清醒，他问维吉尔：“尼禄呢？”

“回去了。”

“你不留他吃个早饭吗？”

“他需要我留吗？”

但丁迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，揉动僵硬的脖子，状似无意地说道：“知道了啊。”

“不然呢。”维吉尔拉着他的睡衣，他的皮肤下是一片光洁，魔人的恢复力在此时格外地方便，甚至都抓不到偷情的证据。不过他并不需要什么证据，而是指出了显而易见的问题：“你昨晚没回卧室。”


	7. Chapter 7

兔兔这么好吃，当然要吃兔兔

尼禄被穿过窗帘纱幔的阳光唤醒，他动了动肩膀，背后立刻贴上了温热的躯体，他才感觉到腰上被挂着一只手臂。耳边传来咕哝的响声，颈窝间，有只毛绒绒的脑袋正蹭了上来，枕头也是软塌塌的，他感到有些痒，又带着奇异的舒适感，困意就又悄悄盘上了他的脑子。他翻了身，但丁的身体随着他的动作晃了一下，但是还没有醒。于是尼禄眯着眼睛，调整了躺着的姿势，将这具温热的身体抱在怀里。手掌贴着叔叔光滑又强健的脊背，摩挲着细腻柔韧的皮肤。他们的双腿又重新绞在一起，腿根抵着腿肚。

但丁也许就要醒了，他打算再睡一会。

他的叔叔的身体泛着柔和的高温 ，像是被阳光烘烤过后散发着干燥馨香的抱枕，他闻着这股熟悉的味道就想要一直抱着他。他将手臂穿过但丁的腋下，彻彻底底地将他圈在怀里。但丁配合地贴着他的身体，在睡梦中迷迷糊糊的，却依旧知道要抱紧自己的幼崽，同时给他制造一个舒适的、适合成长的环境。睡觉是一件很舒服的事情，舒服得 让他们只想躺在床上躲个懒。

可是尼禄还是醒了，他拖的 时间已经够久了，不舍得 从但丁的怀抱里撕开。他的叔叔同样也因为他的动作被打扰而用手背揉着眼睛。他睡得迷迷糊糊的，头发乱糟糟，脸上还有被褥压出的痕迹。他从背后攀上尼禄的肩膀，带着困倦和睡眠充分的 餍足，搭拢着两只长长的耳朵，问孩子现在是什么时候了。还不忘用自己绵软的胸脯挤在尼禄坚硬宽阔的后背上。

尼禄说，如果你再这样，我保证你今天都下不了床了。

但丁的声音里却充满了意犹未尽的期待。他故意说，是吗？是这样吗？他的手不安分地来到了孩子的小腹上，两指点着紧绷的腹肌，又将因为晨勃而挺立的阴茎圈进手里，套弄起来。

尼禄的耳朵也红了起来，他不用回头就知道这个老家伙是故意的，于是他在湿润的舌头故意在他的耳朵边舔出水声前，将老家伙压回了床上。

但丁挺起了胸脯，绵软的胸肉差点让尼禄晃了眼。他用手掌满满地圈了起来，故意 露出乳首，然后将柔嫩的奶子故意捏出指缝，拨弄起来。但丁配合地呻吟着，分开双腿夹住尼禄的腰。尼禄的另一只手掌贴上了但丁的腹部，那里已经微微鼓起，看起来有三个月那么大，他小心翼翼地摩挲着，手指圈划着肚脐。

但丁吸着气，难耐地抖着膝盖，他说：“你现在还感觉不到他呢……得五个月的时候，那个时候他才会折腾起来，希望他比你安分一点。”

尼禄红着脸，磕磕巴巴地问，我那个时候很过分吗？

但丁瞥了他一眼，说道：“过分极了，跟你爸爸一样。”他揽住孩子的后脑勺，将手指插在硬扎的发丝间。尼禄的头发一点都不像他，更像他的父亲。他拉着 孩子凑近了自己，不管多少次，他总是能看到尼禄眼底里的羞赫。他说，不管你想做什么，都可以。

因为我是你的孩子吗？

但丁笑了起来，尼禄说你别笑了，你不许笑。

年轻人将他翻了过来，往他的肚子里垫了个枕头，顺势抬起了他的腰。他的手掌摩挲着但丁的背脊，漂亮又流畅的肩胛骨，接着是腰肢，然后他的来到尾椎。那里有一团 毛绒绒的尾巴。尼禄知道那是什么，于是他揪住了但丁的尾巴，咬着叔叔长长的耳朵说要给他一点教训。但丁想要偏过头，却被他拉开尾巴的动作激地倒回了床上。他深深地吸了一口气，再哆哆嗦嗦地吐出来。强烈的快感差点令他直接达到 了高潮，他的力气被抽走了，眼眶发红，腿根直颤，他断断续续地叫着尼禄的名字。尼禄放开了尾巴，但丁刚刚想往前爬去，就被打开了后穴，巨大的阴茎撑开了红艳的褶皱，就着溢出的肠液直直地插进了他的身体里。

但丁被阴茎顶得往前一扑，手指胡乱地抓着床单。而尼禄则吻咬着他的后颈，裸白的皮肤下，苍蓝的血管依稀可见，尼禄甚至能听见血流奔腾 的声音，还有他们两个贴合在一起过于鼓噪的心跳声。他被但丁紧密地含着，温热湿软的后穴一嘬一嘬地舔舐着他的性器。褶皱已经被撑开，完美地契合着他的形状。等吃进了嘴里，尼禄反而耐下了心，他对但丁本来就格 外地有耐心，更何况无论是作为母亲，还是已经怀着他孩子的伴侣。他都不再像是个刚刚品尝到情欲急不可耐的毛头小子。他是但丁唯一的、也是最好的学生，现在更是他的雄性，他想要征服自己的前辈和偶像，又对将再一次成为母亲的叔叔充满了柔情。

他一下一下地撞击着但丁的身体，令他发出溃不成军的泣音。但丁被他圈在怀里，手臂从身下穿到胸前。他听见但丁胡乱地说着：“好大……好涨……”又故意将阴茎停留在他的体内，引得湿液被堵在后穴里，又随着抽出去的动作滴滴答答地淌在床单上。孕期使得但丁的身体变得格外地敏感，不仅仅是后穴变得更加柔软多汁 ，连他的胸脯都已经为之后要出生的孩子做足了准备。他的胸腺开始增多，乳晕开始扩大，尼禄的手指按压着绵软的胸肉。他又一次不经感慨原来这个地方可以变得那么大，稍稍用力就能听见但丁难耐的呻吟。他希望尼禄帮他吸一吸，他的胸口涨得发疼，已经为孕育做好了准备。

尼禄很难拒绝他，于是他满足了但丁。他分开折起但丁的双腿压到身体两侧，接着低下头，尖锐的牙齿咬上了红肿的乳尖，犬牙刺激着乳孔。但丁放肆地呻吟着，扭动起腰。尼禄不敢让他动得太过分，于是箍住了他的腰肢，空开了小腹，阴茎浅缓地抽插着。他舔弄，吸吮，不久就感到一股甘甜的，带 着乳香的熟悉液体溢入了他的口中。

但丁失神地睁大了眼睛，浑身颤抖起来，巨大的快感使得他达到了高潮。尼禄被他含得差点缴械投降，他放开了乳珠，白色的液体噗噗地从肿胀的乳孔间溢出。他愣了一下，又将流到胸肉上的乳汁舔进了嘴里。但丁呜咽地叫着，腿根无力地蹭动着床单，手指则抓着尼禄的后背。

可是痛苦和快乐他都只享受了一半，但丁舔着嘴唇，鼻尖和眼角又湿又红，神色恹恹，“再帮帮我……唔，尼禄，好孩子……”

于是尼禄吻上了他的嘴唇，带着乳香又腥气的味道充斥着但丁的口腔。他感到自己 像是只被挤压出一半液体的罐子，被快感吊在半空中 。于是他请求尼禄再帮帮他，他卖力地摇起腰，将阴茎挤得更深。他剩下的东西已经不多了，如果尼禄想要，他愿意全部交给他，他对自己的孩子毫无保留，任由他将自己操到高潮，甚至可以再一次操到怀孕。

尼禄轻缓地揉着他的肚子，安抚着但丁过激的情绪，他说这样很好，这样就可以了。他吻着但丁的眉骨和鼻梁，接着含着他的嘴唇，滚烫的气息灌进但丁的嘴里，得到自己雄性的安抚使得但丁平静了下来，同时，肚子里的孩子仿佛感受到了来自兄长和父亲的保护，给了但丁一个轻柔的回应。

但丁哑然，对着尼禄说：“他动了。”

而尼禄则反而变成了吓傻的那个，磕 磕巴巴地问他有没有哪里难受，他想从但丁的身体里退出去，又立刻被他拉住了手臂。但丁亲吻着他的下巴，揉着孩子的脑袋说，没关系，没关系，别害怕。他很喜欢你。

我也是很喜欢你们的。但丁笑着说道。

而尼禄则埋在他的怀里，高潮来得很平缓，精液一股一股地射在肠壁里，但丁喟然叹息着。尼禄的手掌贴着但丁的肚子，闷着问，他什么时候能再动一次？

不知道，看他的心情吧。但丁说着又感到困意开始冒出来，他在睡着前还不忘指使尼禄去买个披萨，说是他们两个都想吃。他说话的时候耳朵贴在头发上，缩成一团的尾巴一抖一抖的。看上去又可怜又无辜，好似尼禄非得答应他不可。

但尼禄才不会信他，他会给他们做一些适合孕期的营养餐。


	8. Chapter 8

尼禄走进事务所的时候，更像是触发了某只大型恶魔的结界，或者说是他们的狩猎场。他的瞳孔有一瞬间地竖起，又熟练地将自己的气息压下。这里已经够麻烦的了，他不想再引起但丁的警觉。于是他放轻了脚步，尽量直视前方穿过客厅走到厨房。而不是将视线飘到正在沙发上纠缠的两个身影上。

其中一个人，已经基本上呈现出了半魔化的状态。他的余光看到维吉尔的小臂已经完全变成了恶魔的模样，粗糙的蓝色鳞片覆盖在结实的手臂肌肉上，尖锐的利爪攀在但丁赤裸的脊背，在人类的皮肤上留下了三道鲜血淋漓的抓痕。

他停下了脚步，怒气冲冲地看着自己的父亲，却得到了一个残酷的笑容。

维吉尔故意伸出尖长的舌头，挑衅般地舔弄起但丁的耳蜗，深深浅浅，引他坐在他身上的弟弟发出一声哀泣般的呻吟。

而但丁的状态也并不好过，他的眼睛被蒙上了一圈黑布。整个人仿佛要窝进兄长的怀里似的，双手抱在兄长的肩后，难耐地向后仰起的脖子，反而将自己的上下滚动的喉结暴露在了恶魔的面前。于是弱点被擒获的他只好发出嗬嗬的喘息声，绷直了后背，双腿无意识地在打着摆，更多白色的浊液随着他的动作滴落在地板上。烫到了尼禄的眼睛，他呼吸加重，咬了口嘴里的颊肉才让自己找回了几分神志。他假装咳了一声，才让沙发里纵情享欲的两个人注意到自己。

但丁循着声音偏过头，“看”向了他，哑着嗓子问：“是尼禄吗……等……”

维吉尔趁他说话的时候，又撩起了他的腰，重重地抽插了几下，打断了他的声音。但丁发出溃不成军的呻吟，“啊、啊……”地叫个不停。听得尼禄耳朵都热了。他嗯了一声，本来他想说，“你们不要太过分了！”却被但丁充满了情欲与痛苦的声音掐断了思绪，等他回过神的时候，他已经放下了带来的食物，走到了叔叔的背后。

尼禄将手掌贴上的伤口，鲜血和汗水混在一起，黏腻中带着高热。但丁疼得抖了一下，又被维吉尔抱住了腰。尼禄低下头，探出舌头在他还淌着血的伤口处舔弄了起来。汗水的咸味和血腥气一同被他卷入口中。但丁挣扎了一下，却抵不过父子俩同时制住了他的动作。

他把头埋进维吉尔的肩窝里，看起来虚弱极了。尼禄的手缓慢地抚摸着他肩头每一寸赤裸的皮肤，又沿着肩胛骨穿过腋下来到叔叔的胸膛。他的动作很温柔，却又有着与维吉尔相同的强势。尼禄用手掌覆盖上了丰白的乳肉，手指夹起两边的乳尖揉捏起来。但丁从鼻腔里发出哼声，不是疼，是又胀又热，带着难以纾解的堵塞感，需要使劲揉一揉，才能疏通，于是尼禄用修剪过的指甲搔刮起了叔叔微张的入口。但丁不得不张开嘴，大口地呼吸。

湿热的喘息喷洒在维吉尔的颈肩。于是维吉尔好心地在但丁的发间落下几个亲吻，接着抬起他的臀部，用膝盖分开他的双腿，避开他隆起的腹部，以及不断淌着浊液的后穴和阴道。

但丁看起来虚弱极了，在孕期失去了大部分魔力的他只是比普通人类稍微强壮一些罢了。根本没有办法如往常一般反抗他的伴侣和君主。与之相反，他需要维吉尔陪在他的身边，为他腹中的孩子提供充分的魔力和养料，这使得他不得不遵从自己不正常的生理反应以及因为孕期更加汹涌明确的情潮。

在尼禄的视线里，父亲的阴茎直直地插进了窄小的阴道口，他终于放过了但丁的胸部，他们估计至少要四个月后，他的胸膛才会开始为幼崽的出生而分泌乳汁，现在只不过是打着让他提前习惯的幌子来满足自己对他身体的掌握而已。

而同时在但丁肚子的吸尽了他魔力的蛋也同样是一种对他身体主权的宣誓。维吉尔抽插着阴茎，用浑圆的龟头顶弄着粗糙紧窄的空口，激得但丁一阵阵地发出呻吟，呻吟中又夹杂着混乱不清的咒骂。他此时此刻是厌恶着孩子的父亲的。从喉咙里挤出来的喘叫与其说是像情欲臣服的软语，倒不如说是更接近濒危时恶魔声嘶力竭的吼叫。他至始至终都感到自己处于一种极度危险的状况。深埋在身体里的性器完完全全像是一柄插进阴道的武器，从内部瓦解着他的意识，好将他彻底撕成两半，调教成只会渴望精液的雌兽。而他已经快要接近于他所唾弃的那个自我了。他可怜地坐在维吉尔的腿上，随着他上下起伏的动作扭动着腰，将阴茎推挤得更深，微微收缩的宫口小心翼翼地嘬着侵犯着自己的武器，并且企图从兄长这里再榨出一点魔力来喂养自己的孩子。

好像一个尽职又可怜的母亲。

但丁咬着嘴唇，另一双手开始抚摸上了红肿破皮的外阴，以及两人湿濡的交合处。他惊慌失措地叫道：“不……不要……！尼禄！”

可是他的头生子却罔顾他的意愿，或者说，尼禄早就快要被他身上成熟到甜腻的气息勾引地快要发疯了。他与维吉尔交换了一个但丁看不见的眼神。

于是维吉尔亲了亲但丁抖动着的嘴唇，爽快地抽出了硬挺的性器，捞起了但丁瘫软的腰。

他乐于在但丁面前表现得像个称职的父亲，在他的耳边宛如情人间亲密的絮语：“这不是你所期待的吗？”接着向他们的孩子展示如何设下陷阱，诱捕已经精疲力尽的猎物，并将他剥皮拆骨，优雅享用。

尼禄扶着自己的性器，清浅地在溢着液体的阴道口抽插着。他听见了但丁的喘息猛然收紧。拍了拍他的后背，捏着软滑的臀肉就将自己的阴茎插进了汁水淋漓的阴道里。

尼禄叹了口气，让自己显得不要那么猴急一捅而尽，而是颇为照顾着但丁的感受，配合着阴道的收缩，坚定又缓慢地往前抽动着。

但丁此刻寒毛倒立，危险感警告他该立刻逃离，却连手指都被维吉尔按在沙发上不得动弹。可是被调教得烂熟的身体又被快感逼得不得不屈膝求欢。

维吉尔收起了魔化的外表，却保留着他的尾巴来固定住但丁的姿势，他像是在给尼禄上一堂生动的魔人生理课。

“首先，要从内部击溃他的意志。”

“不用你说……”

“住口！”

两个声音同时响起，维吉尔捏住了但丁的下巴，堵住了他的声音。尼禄则哼了一声，他一改温和的调子，转而狠狠地压开宫颈，操进了叔叔在孕期格外敏感的子宫里。

但丁差点缴械投降，双股战战，呜咽出声，一股股的热流浇注在尼禄的龟头上。连带着尼禄也发出了舒爽的喘息。而他的父亲则用一种老练的目光看着他，收紧了尾巴，扶住了但丁瘫软的身体。

“接着，在他虚弱的时候要适当地安抚。”

维吉尔的声音很平缓，要不是他隐藏在乱发下狂乱的视线，尼禄甚至以为但丁的这幅情态与他毫无瓜葛。

怎么可能。尼禄嘶笑。但他还是放缓了动作，将手掌覆盖在但丁的小腹上，轻缓又安抚般地揉动着。因为怀孕的关系，但丁腹部的肌肉已经软化，甚至在皮肤下覆盖着一层薄薄的脂肪，尝起来就像是蛋糕上洒的糖霜。甚至软化了肚皮下那根狰狞的性器。尼禄揉着他的肚子，慢慢地将情欲堆积到极致的痛苦推化开来。

但丁的抽气声逐渐平稳了下来。他回了一点力气，哀哀地叫着尼禄和维吉尔的名字，“够了……够了……让我休息一会，好不好？”

尼禄有些犹豫，可是他的欲望还没有解决，但丁的身上依旧散发着浓郁到化不开的成熟香气，他同样想把种子种进他的身体里，在母亲的子宫里生根发芽。

维吉尔摸着他的脸，不置可否。

正当尼禄咬着牙想要把阴茎抽出来时，察觉到他动作的但丁猛然挣脱维吉尔的束缚，踉跄地从沙发上站了起来，却立刻摔倒在地上，好在被尼禄魔化的翅膀接住了。

尼禄阴着脸，把他摔进沙发里，重新将阴茎一捅而入，狠狠地操弄了起来。但丁胡乱地抓着手，始终不肯放弃逃跑的机会。

“要小心，”维吉尔的声音带着显而易见的嘲弄，“他狡猾而善于伪装来骗得你的同情心，任何时候都不能放松警惕。”

被惹怒的尼禄低沉地吼叫着，他匍匐在但丁的身上，彻底地分开他的双腿，如野兽般啃咬着母亲的身体。

但丁为他的莽撞付出了代价，而不得不再次寻求维吉尔的帮助。

他看不见维吉尔在哪里，却知道维吉尔一定时时刻刻注视着他，但丁挪动着嘴唇，恳求般地说道：“帮我……”

“你自作自受，但丁。”维吉尔的声音就在他的耳边，但丁急切地寻求着哥哥的气息，好在维吉尔很快就重新抱住了他。他示意心有不甘的尼禄稍微停一下，将但丁彻底翻了个面，从后背拥住自己的弟弟，抓起他的膝盖分往两边，对尼禄说：“趁着他最虚弱的时候，要尽情享用。”

“你……混蛋！啊！”

“乖乖听话，就少吃点苦头。”维吉尔一边亲吻着但丁的湿发，一边用手指沿着他滑腻的大腿来到但丁的泥泞的后穴，他毫无怜悯地用阴道蜿蜒而下的淫液作为润滑，开扩起了后穴。手指撑开褶皱，但丁不可置信地抽气出声，接着很快，还没等他完全适应，另一根同样粗壮的性器就以一种势不可挡的压迫力插进了他的后穴。

但丁整个人都像是从水里捞出来一样，眼泪和汗水浸湿了眼前的黑布，可是他什么都顾不得了，前后都被侵犯的快感强烈得像是要榨干他的脑浆，除了沦为彻底雌伏于欲望的孕育者以外他根本别无选择。

父子俩互相配合着捣弄起了他的阴道和后穴，但丁感觉自己快要失禁了，否则不能解释为什么他可以流出那么多水，甚至在如此激烈的性事中仍然保持着高昂的欲望。他的脑子在疯狂地叫停，身体却因为快乐而更加敏感亢奋。

恶魔贪婪是本性，掠夺是天性。

等到尼禄先将精液射进他的子宫时，但丁已经虚弱得只剩下喘息了，他的喉咙宛如掏空般割裂地泛着疼，却还是因为儿子的内射而达到高潮，阴茎一股股地吐出清液。他累得连手指都不想动，可是维吉尔还没有停下来，这种拉锯般的情欲像是无休止折磨。但丁舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，又因为维吉尔撞到了前列腺而干呕，身体已经再也反馈不了超载的感官，他的身体与神志都濒临崩溃。

但丁恍惚间觉得维吉尔在他的耳边模模糊糊地说了什么，可是声音只是麻木地穿过他的耳膜，他根本理解不了其中的意思。维吉尔也不需要他的反应，而是解开了蒙住眼睛的黑布。

突然出现的光刺痛了但丁的眼睛。他的眼前尽是水雾，泪液又因为强烈的光线刺激沿着被逼得通红的眼角滚落。

看起来好像在哭。

维吉尔从下颚将他的泪水卷进舌头里，抽动了几下，终于将但丁想要的统统交给了他。


End file.
